


The Butterfly Room

by TechnoKid



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Short Trips (Big Finish), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid
Summary: The Music Suite is at the End of the StoryMusic UsedDoctor Who - Ravenous 1 - Music ScoresDoctor Who - The Middle - Music Suite





	The Butterfly Room

**Author's Note:**

> The Music Suite is at the End of the Story  
> Music Used
> 
> Doctor Who - Ravenous 1 - Music Scores  
> Doctor Who - The Middle - Music Suite

"These Samaritans are the one that should be fixing my TARDIS." The Doctor raised his voice. Both he and his human companion Samantha Grimshaw have been cannibalizing the TARDIS Control Console, the entire room is a mess, filled with spare parts, wires and any kind of scraps lying on the floor. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure they won't know what they were doing, besides I know you, Doctor, you won't let anyone touch your TARDIS," Samantha said.  
"I'm letting you am I?" the Doctor said.  
"That's because I am your friend and I choose to help you, so I can leave all of this up to you."  
All the Doctor did is mumbles under his breath as he continue on working on the Console to have the ship properly working again as Steven and his friend Connie sitting on the same steps on the same staircase watching and listen to them two banter at each other, well more with Steven as he caught something in the corner of his left eye, he soon turns to that direction and see that his friend Connie is looking in a different direction of the room.  
”Um, Connie what are you looking at?” Steven asked.

She turns her head in another direction to face Steven. "There is a butterfly in the Control Room." She spoke softly.  
"What?"

Connie shows Steven on what she sees point pointing at another staircase set like between the Doctor and Samantha, she points at a butterfly that is sitting on one of the metal handrails is a bright blue as if looking at a glowing crystal moving its wings in and out for a couple of times.  
”Whoa!” Steven said in awe. ”I have never seen any Butterfly like that.”  
”Even by the patterns on its wings,” said Connie.  
Soon the Butterfly began flapping away in another direction, keeps her eyes locked on the movement and the path it is taking to she found out where it is heading to.

  
”It’s going down that corridor.” She said to Steven as she stands up and walks down the steps and speed walk to the entrance to the corridor in which she saw the Butterfly saw it went to. Steven looks back where Samantha and the Doctor is still is which they are not even taking any notice on what he and Connie have been up too as if they don't know that they exist or even in the same room as them. Soon Steven began to do the same, gets and walks down the steps to the Corridor.

Steven wanders in the metallic and silent corridor looking at both the left and the right side of this pathway to see rows of doors about feet across away from each other, He's curiosity began skyrocketing on what it could be on the other side of the door. He soon reaches his hand to the doorknob, before he grasps it, he heard his name being called, He twists his head to the Left where he sees his on the end of the Hall with the Exotic Butterfly on the back of her hand, she began to walk towards him.

  
"Oh, you found it." Said, Steven.  
"It's more like that it found me," Connie said, both Connie and Steven starting to stare at the Butterfly in Awe.  
"What this could be?" Connie asked.  
"I have no clue." He said.  
Soon the Butterfly begins to fly off of Connie's Hand upwards, then suddenly two hands clasp to the Creature leaving the Two speechless on what they just witnessed.

"Finally got you, little Bugger." The Doctor said as his companion walking up to him.  
"Did you just Crushed it!?" Connie blurted.  
"What?" The Doctor looked at Connie. "Of course not, see."  
The Doctor opens up his hands revealing the Butterfly as it fluttered its wings. "There is no way I can hurt a Flutterwing."  
"Flutterwing? Is that what they called?" Steven asked.

"Yep, native insects to the Planet Gallifrey." The Doctor said. "This one is a Blue Crystal, of the five Flutterwing Species."  
"And They are from your Home Planet?" Samantha spoke.

"Oh don't act surprised now." The Doctor said as he began walking pass Connie and Steven down the corridor, the other free began to follow him. "Insects don't just exist on Earth."  
Samantha scoffs. "I knew that."

"Where are we going now?" Connie asked.  
"The Butterfly Room, this one has the tendencies to escape out of it." The Doctor stated.  
"Butterfly..?" Samantha started.  
"Room?" Connie finished.  
The Doctor twists his head to Samantha. "You should know about this." He turns his head back. "But yes, the Butterfly Room." He soon stops at one of the doors in the corridor. He uses one of his hand to grab hold to the doorknob he pulls it open with his free hand and looks back at the group of three, He grins a bit.

"Come on then, this you have to see." The Doctor said. The Group looks at each other for a brief moment leading them to just shrug their shoulders. They began to walk through the threshold to another World, the Three stepped into the Sunny Meadow as if they are back on Earth.  
"This is the Butterfly Room?" Samantha asked.  
"Are you sure this is just Earth?" Steven Asked.  
"Dimensional transcendentalism." The Doctor said.

Three of them went braid dead once they heard those two words, He sighs.  
"I took a Piece of Earth and its atmosphere and placed it in this room." The Doctor reworded to make it more understandable. The Three now express understanding, the Doctor turned his head towards you then he shakes his head lightly. "They're only Human, well one of them, and a Half." for a brief moment then he looked back to his friends. "That's what it is."  
"Why is it called the Butterfly Room?" Connie asked.

The Doctor points to a different direction without even taking his eyes, the Three began to look where the Time Lord is pointing at which is they realized that they are standing on a Large Hill, below is a swarm of varieties of Flutterwings flying around.  
"I think this explains it very well." The Doctor said as he let's go the one in his hands. "Go join with the others."  
It does just that, It began to fly down to the rest. "Are there more than one Species of them?" Steven asked.  
"Yes actually, not only there are Blue Crystle, there's also Madrigal, Silverband, and Perdition." The Doctor replied.  
"I want to see them closer," Connie spoke.

"Well, you can do that if you want they are harmless as you know since one landed on your hand." The Doctor said. Both Connie and Steven look at each other with big gleeful smiles on their faces and they began running down the hill towards the swarm of the Flutterwings, Samantha looks back at the Doctor.  
"Well, I'm not gonna let them have the fun to themselves ." She started running down the hill as well to catch up with the other two.  
"That will keep them busy." The Doctor said softly as he withdraws a sealed letter which marks to be from Wolsey.

 

### 


End file.
